


Drowners and Other Surprises

by GonewithFantasy



Series: Just some stories about omega Jaskier [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Coming In Pants, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Scent Kink, Smut, is it a scent kink when it's a/b/o verse, potion smut, witcher potion smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy
Summary: Okay, maybe I might have developed a little bit of an obsession with Geralt nursing a starved and abused (omega) Jaskier back to health (preferably while sharing beds or bedrolls). Seriously, this is my third story about this, that's just not healthy anymore. :DOh, and this ended up having some potion smut in it, I really can't explain. It's like a hurt/comfort fic and a smut fic had a baby. :D
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Just some stories about omega Jaskier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041939
Comments: 55
Kudos: 463





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: This story will end kinda abruptly with the smut part. So sadly, we won't get to know how Jaskier's life goes on after this (but we can assume everything will going to be fine for both of them :)).

The day before, Geralt had saved an elderly merchant from a drowner attack. The merchant had been on his way through the marshes and he'd almost made it to the other side when a single drowner had dug out of the wet soil and lunged itself at the man.

As fate had willed, the witcher had been close by and, allerted by the merchant's screams, he'd come running, blasting them both with Aard. Once man and drowner had been seperated, all it had taken Geralt was one accurate blow with his steel sword (there was no use in wasting the silver one on drowners) and the drowner had been no more.

The merchant had fallen to his knees and thanked him. But then he'd grown concerned. "Master witcher, I really hope this won't make you think ill of me, but I'm afraid I can't pay you for your services. See, my wife and I, we're already suffering from hunger each winter as it is and we're in dire need of what little amount of coin I managed to earn this year. Of course, if you insist, I'll still pay you. But in this case, I'm afraid the winter will finish what the drowner couldn't...both me and my wife, do you understand?"

Geralt had taken a deep breath and eyed the merchant. Judging by the poor state of his clothing and the way his calloused fingers were crooked due to arthritis, he was telling the truth. Besides, the witcher had had his fair share of people trying to cheat him out of his coin – and his instincts told him that this miserable merchant wasn't one of them.

Before Geralt could speak, the man continued. "I've heard that you witchers are known to claim what you call the 'Law of Surprise' in situations like these. If you're thinking about that, let me be honest with you: My wife is far too old to bear children anymore, I...I just thought you should know. Look, I'm really not trying to cheat you out of anything, master witcher, I'm afraid I just have nothing to give."

Geralt gave him a long silent stare. "Now, I can't let rumor spread that witchers work for free, but then again, you didn't ask for my services. So..." He paused for he moment. "I ask of you what you find at home yet don't expect – even if it's just a new frying pan or a piece of carved wood."

"Ha, probably won't even be that, that's how ploughin' poor we are!" the man exclaimed and spat on the floor. Then he realized the full meaning of Geralt's words. "Oh, excuse me, master witcher, this...this is very kind of you, you are a good man. I'll tell everyone in my village about how you saved me from that creature. It's not far from here. Imagining I've been travelling for months, only to be killed by that monster so close to my home if it hadn't been for you...I thank you."

Geralt gave him a nod. "Alright, I'll come to your village tomorrow evening and then you can give me whatever it was that you found at home without expecting it," he replied.

With that, they had parted ways until the next evening.

The sun was setting early at this time of the year. Geralt watched as a gust of wind blew through a tree, taking half of its remaining leaves with it. That drowner might have been his last monster to slay for the year and while he wasn't one to complain about the drowner, his payment could've been at least something more than a cooking pot or whatever he would get in a few minutes. Geralt sighed. Then he realized that he'd never actually claimed the Law of Surprise to get himself a kitchen utensil. He mused whether this might result into a cooking pot that would always find its way back to him because after all, it would be linked to him by destiny.

Smirking to himself, he made it through the village where the merchant was already awaiting him in front of his house. Something about the way the elderly man looked at him confused Geralt but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Master witcher!" the merchant greeted him. "I don't really know how to put this, so let's just say that now I understand why it is called 'The Law of Surpise'. What I found at home and didn't expect was a surprise indeed."

Geralt raised his eyebrows. Out of the the merchant's house stepped a thin, elderly woman, definitely his wife, and...a young man, emaciated and with scars on his neck. There was an expression of sheer terror in his eyes but he was standing perfectly still next to the woman.

At that moment, the wind turned and Geralt froze when he was hit by the young man's sweet omega smell. It was really faint, much fainter than it would have been if he had been in a better condition. The witcher was astonished. Male omegas were very rare, and sadly, often taken against their will in order to force them to work as prostitutes as the scent of an unclaimed omega was a temptation to any alpha with a functioning sense of smell. It made no sense that this omega was here, in a village where people didn't even have the coin to buy themselves enough food for the winter. Besides, both the merchant and his wife were betas, so they shouldn't even have any use for an omega.

Geralt looked at the merchant, silently asking for some kind of explanation.

"You see, this omega escaped from the slave market about a month ago. My wife found him running through the woods, freezing and starving, hell, he was even worse off than we are. So she took him in, God bless her soul. So I guess," his gaze darted between the witcher and the omega, "well, I guess he's yours now."

Geralt stared at the three of them with a blank expression. He drew a breath to tell the merchant that he didn't deal in humans as payment, but then he realized that this wasn't exactly true. He swallowed hard. "Wasn't there, by any chance, anything else here that you didn't expect to find upon your return?"

The merchant held his gaze and Geralt respected him for it. "No, there wasn't a single thing aside from that omega, not even a new piece decoration. Oh, and by the way," his voice turned into a whisper, "I really wasn't lying when I told you that we suffer from hunger each winter, so bless my wife's kind heart but..."

Obviously, his whisper hadn't been quiet enough because he hadn't even finished his sentence when the omega stepped forward. "I'll go with you." His voice was firm, but Geralt could smell the stench of fear surrounding him, almost completely drowning out the sweetness of his omega scent.

The omega took in a shuddering breath. "I am your payment, so I'll go with you. I'll do everything you ask of me, just...leave these good people alone."

The woman behind the omega started crying. The omega instantly turned around to hug her. "No, no, no," she sobbed against his chest. "You escaped, you were supposed to be free, that's just not fair, oh Jaskier..."

The omega's hug around her tightened. "I'll never forget what you did for me and I'll pray for you every night," he whispered.

Geralt clenched his teeth in anger. _He should never have uttered those stupid words, never should have claimed the Law of Surprise to call upon forces that were so wildly unpredictable. Just great..._

He was interrupted by the omega who addressed him again. "Let's go now, you and these people, you're even." Geralt was surprised at how confident the omega's voice was sounding. If he hadn't been a witcher, he probably wouldn't have been able to tell the omega's true feelings.

Geralt let his gaze wander over the three of them. Then he sighed and reached for his coin pouch. He took out as much as he could spare and handed it to the merchant. He didn't usually hand out his hard-earned coin to strangers like this but the woman's kindness had touched him. No, in fact, it had impressed him. Not knowing whether she'd make it through the winter, yet taking in a helpless omega because she couldn't just let him die. It was more than some people did for their own children in times like these. "Now we're even," Geralt grunted. "He's worth more than one drowner."

He couldn't help but notice the bitter expression that had crept onto the omega's face just for a second and he instantly wanted to take his words back, rephrase them in a way that didn't put a price on the omega's life. But it was too late.

The woman hurried inside and returned with an extra shirt that she handed to the omega. "Put this on, the nights outside will be cold." She started crying again.

The omega hugged her once more. "Thank you. For everything. - No, please don't cry, it's gonna be okay, I know it will be." He took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes. "Look at all these coin the witcher gave to you, you won't have to go hungry this winter, probably even the next few winters if you're smart – and I know you are. Please, don't worry about me, I'll get by." The omega managed a smile and even his scent had started going back to normal.

Geralt had no idea why this omega had so much faith in this, after all, he'd given him absolutely no reason for it as of yet. He was glad about it though, it would make things a lot easier for both of them.

The merchant patted the omega on the back and stared into his eyes for a long moment. Then he grabbed Geralt's upper arm, something not many humans would've been brave enough to do when they weren't looking for a fight. "You treat him well, alright? You do what you must do, I understand - but promise me you treat him well, will you?"

"I don't _have_ to do anything and I promise you, he won't suffer at my hands," Geralt replied firmly.

And that's how he left the village: with less coin in his pouch than before and one omega by his side.  _Damn Law of Surprise._


	2. Chapter 2

They left the village in complete silence, their steps on the muddy ground were the only sounds. The omega turned around and gave the woman one last wave of goodbye, a faint smile on his lips. At first, Geralt thought he'd have imagined it, but the omega even winked at her as if he was completely fine with all of this. Like he was going on some sort of great adventure instead of facing an uncertain future with an alpha witcher of unknown character. Even his steps were light and feathery.

As soon as they'd made it over a hill and the village was out of sight, the omega's fear scent returned and a few seconds later, he started retching. Violently. He stopped walking and emptied the contents of his stomach. There was nothing but water coming up. When Geralt met his gaze afterwards, something told him that the tears glistening in the omega's eyes weren't just there because he had just thrown up. The sight made his chest tighten. But he was also astonished that the omega had managed to keep up his act for this long and, more impressively, even to the point where his scent didn't betray him. Hell, he'd even fooled Geralt with it.

The witcher took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright," he started, but the omega immediately interrupted him. "Please, no, I'm fine, it's nothing, let's walk." He pointedly took a few steps, obviously still dealing with his upset stomach. Only after ten more steps of walking in silence, it occurred to Geralt that the omega was probably trying to lure him away from the village, like he was some kind of monster and the omega offered himself up as bait. He sighed again but didn't stop walking in order to avoid upsetting the omega even more.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be fine with a situation like yours," Geralt's deep voice rumbled inside of his chest. The omega's eyes shot up to him. Geralt continued speaking. "Escaped from a slave market, only to find yourself at the mercy of another alpha yet again, even worse, a witcher. Let me tell you, that would make me puke too."

The omega remained silent.

"You're a smart one, you know? And brave at that. I only wish you were smart enough to recognize that I really have no intention of harming you." Geralt became lost in his own thoughts for a moment. "Hmm. Is there anywhere I could take you, any family you have?"

"No," the omega replied and there was something final about it. They walked in silence again.

Geralt watched the omega's slender form, how he tried to hide his hands in his sleeves, his gaze cast towards the muddy ground, only stopping in his tracks whenever they came to a fork in the road in order to let Geralt determine the direction. The omega had obviously just accepted his fate, without even knowing what it might be.

"So, what are we going to do with you?" Geralt asked.

The omega didn't answer, not even considering himself a part of the conversation about his own future.

Geralt groaned. "Come on, talk to me, it wasn't like _I_ was asking for this either. Any ideas on this?"

The omega glanced up at him in surprise. "You...don't want to keep me?" he asked. Instead of sounding relieved he sounded even more terrified.

The witcher was confused. "Wait, shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Well, wanting to keep me gave my previous owners at least _some_ kind of motivation to keep me alive. Without that...oh please..."

"Shhht, calm down." Geralt put a hand on the omega's shoulder who forced himself to stay exactly where he was instead of flinching away. Alphas didn't like it when he flinched. It also helped that he could suppress the scent of his fear for short periods of time when he was around them. Smelling an omega's fear only made them angry in his experience...or horny which was equally bad.

"It's okay, I'll keep you alive," Geralt assured him.

"Oh Gods, thank you! I'll be good, I promise. And I'll do everything you ask of me, _everything_!"

The witcher just muttered something under his breath and kept on walking. When they finally reached his campsite, it had gotten dark.. Geralt flicked his fingers at some arranged branches of dry wood and the fire instantly came to life. The omega's eyes grew wide but he didn't comment.

Just then, Geralt realized that he hadn't even asked the omega for his name. He'd heard the merchant's wife calling him Jaskier, a name he'd never heard of before.

The witcher cleared his throat. "Umm, what's your name?"

"Whatever you want it to be," the omega answered timidly, sitting down by the fire and warming his hands.

Geralt slowly shook his head and sat down beside him. "No, your real name. Or what you would like me to call you. I heard that woman calling you Jaskier?"

The omega bit his lip, then he nodded. "Yes, I suppose you can call me Jaskier."

"That's a rare name." Geralt was deliberately keeping his voice calm and relaxing, trying to have an actual, normal conversation with the omega. "I've never heard it before."

"Well, it's a bard name. I...made it up myself. You know, if I'm given a lute, I'm actually pretty good with it. Could earn you some coin that way, you know? But I don't suppose you have one? ...Well, didn't think so."

"How come you can play the lute?" Geralt was trying to keep the conversation going in order to help him gain the omega's trust so he wouldn't smell of fear around him all the time.

Jaskier ran his fingers over the seam of his chemise. Then he stared into the fire. "Before I presented as an omega...an old man in our village gave me lute lessons. None of the other children were interested, but I was. Every day I would sit at his feet and listen until he'd finally put his lute into my hands and let me play it. He told me I had talent, so I kept practicing." Jaskier tilted his head for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I guess I'd even kept practicing if he'd told me I'd been lacking any talent whatsoever. Playing it just...made me happy."

The witcher hummed. "What happened to that village? Can't you go back there?"

Jaskier reached for a dry twig and held it into the fire. He waited until it had caught fire and pulled it out, watching the small flame closely. "All dead," he whispered flatly, dragging the words out. He didn't take the eyes off the flame.

Geralt took a deep breath. "How? I mean, if you want to tell me, of course."

Jaskier let the flame ghost over his skin. "Plague," he replied with the same emotionless voice. "No idea why I didn't catch it." He shrugged. At that moment, a cold gust of wind blew through their camp and Jaskier hugged his knees close.

"We should go to sleep," Geralt suggested and got up to fetch them some blankets.

"Wait, you didn't give me your name," the omega reminded him, throwing the twig back into the fire.

"Oh right, I'm Geralt. And this is Roach." Geralt pointed at his mare that was tied to a nearby tree. "I don't recommend you try and touch her. She bites. Had a few owners that didn't treat her all that well, this poor thing."

"But now she has you," Jaskier replied and there was a sudden certainty in his voice.

Geralt nodded slowly. Then he spread out a blanket on the floor, put a bedroll down on it and a second blanket on top of that. A third, smaller blanket served as a pillow.

He shot Jaskier a quick glance. "This isn't ideal, but I'm afraid we'll have to share. The nights are already getting really cold so..." Geralt took off his gloves with the silver rivets and left the rest of his clothes on as he was wearing no armor that day. He slipped inside the bedroll and arranged it so that there would still be enough space for Jaskier left to crawl in.

Suddenly, the omega's gaze became empty and he started moving like he was sleepwalking. His breath was shallow and Geralt could only describe his change as if someone had drained the life from him. He wasn't smelling of fear though, so Geralt didn't interrupt him.

Jaskier slipped inside the bedroll with his back to Geralt's chest, leaving the inch of space between them that the bedroll would allow.

Geralt couldn't help but notice the sweet smell of omega that was calling out to a certain part of his brain, but thankfully, it was faint enough for him to ignore it (if he concentrated really hard on everything but that enticing scent, which he did).

After a few breaths, Geralt felt himself relax, the omega's scent becoming a soothing sensation at the edge of his perception.

Jaskier, on the other hand, was trying desperately not to let the alpha know how afraid he was. For a moment there, he had felt a connection to Geralt when the witcher had told him about his horse. But right now, all he was aware of was the strong alpha scent that was surrounding him like the scents of so many other alphas before that one. He was instantly reminded of the pain again, not just as a memory but as an actual physical feeling down between his legs, a foretaste of what was about to come. His chest became very tight and, as the minutes of just lying there in complete silence stretched while feeling that phantom pain inside of him, he just wasn't able to suppress his fear any longer. As soon as he smelled his own scent of fear washing over him, he started shivering. _Shit, this definitely wasn't good._

Geralt was startled as the soothing omega scent was suddenly replaced by the sharp and sour stench of fear. He had no idea why Jaskier's emotions had suddenly changed like that since the omega had been nowhere near falling sleep, so it couldn't have been a nightmare. Smelling the omega's fear while being this close to him sparked something primal in Geralt. The alpha inside of him wanted to protect this omega with all he had, hell, he'd been willing to fight a griffin with nothing but his bare hands right now, just to make Jaskier's scent turn sweet again.

Without thinking about it, Geralt placed his hand on Jaskier's back and started rubbing small circles. The omega's shivers instantly increased.

Jaskier felt like there was nothing but fear in him right now. The closeness, the alpha scent, the touches on his back...he probably would've thrown up again if there had been anything left inside of his stomach. Back at the village, they'd usually eaten what little food they had before going to sleep, so that they could at least sleep without their stomachs cramping from hunger.

Jaskier's breath was coming fast and ragged and he felt like he was going to explode if he wouldn't find some kind of outlet for all of that fear coursing through him right now. He bit down on his own forearm while curling up into a tight ball. The pain helped a little with distracting him from the tension that had been building up inside of him. He tasted blood and heard sobbing. Belatedly, he realized that both were his own.

Then he heard his own voice, broken and begging. " _Please_ , I can't take this anymore, I know I promised you to do everything you'd ask for, but _I can't_...it hurts so much, it hurts so damn much every time..."

Jaskier also heard the alpha's deep, rumbling voice saying something in return, but he couldn't make out what it was as his voice seemed so very far away.

His own voice rambled on. _"Will you at least use some oil? Please tell me you'll use oil, I'm begging you..."_ Apparently Jaskier must've turned himself around at some point because now he was watching his own hands clenching around the alpha's chemise so hard that his knuckles where white against the black fabric. Something had left dark, wet stains on it and when he watched one of his fingers brush through it, he saw that is was blood.

He listened to his own voice and the alpha's voice mixing together, he wasn't even sure if either of them were forming words anymore. It sounded like both voices were moving away from him and he was glad about it. They should have their screaming contest somewhere else so that he could take a much-needed nap. He felt a soothing warmth wash over him and everything went dark and quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier didn't know for how long he'd remained like this. But suddenly he heard a voice softly calling his name. Geralt's voice.

Jaskier tried to ignore it. _Noo, go away, just let me stay here. I don't want to go back, there's pain and blood and screaming...don't make me go back there._ Jaskier tried to stay at that dark and peaceful place for as long as he could but finally, it just slipped away and he was thrown back into reality.

Surprisingly, only his right forearm was hurting where he had bitten himself. Jaskier could feel that it had been bandaged and, by the way it burned, it probably had also been disinfected with alcohol. He hesitantly opened his eyes and found his head pressed against Geralt's shirt. He inhaled the witcher's scent. It was neither angry nor aroused. Just...calm. Jaskier needed calm, so he moved his head a little until his nose rested against the scent gland on Geralt's neck. He allowed himself to take in a deep breath. Now that his brain wasn't foggy with fear anymore, he realized that Geralt smelled different from all of the other alphas he'd known in his life. More like nature, wet, clean soil and herbs. Maybe it was because of his witcher nature, but whatever the reason might have been, it calmed Jaskier now that he'd become aware of that difference and could concentrate on it.

Geralt had been ready to get out of the bedroll and give the omega his space as soon as he'd sensed that Jaskier was regaining consciousness. He definitely hadn't expected the omega to put his nose against his scent gland. This was usually a very intimate gesture and Geralt could feel himself shudder, but he didn't move, not wanting to scare the omega (well, at least not more than he already had).

Suddenly, Jaskier realized what he was doing and quickly jerked his head away. "Shit, sorry," he muttered.

"Shhht, just keep going if this helps you relax. It's fine," Geralt hummed, still careful not to touch the omega. _This scent is all here for you, just put your head against my neck and take it in. You're safe with me my mate... - Shit, where did THAT come from?!_

Geralt was aware that witchers usually didn't get mates. Their path was lonely and he was fine with that. But that had been before Jaskier had put his nose against his neck, letting his breath ghost over Geralt's sensitive skin. He'd never felt something like that before. Sure, he was no stranger to carnal pleasures, but there was usually more fucking and less scenting involved because the latter was reserved for deeper connections than that.

Hesitantly, Jaskier lifted his head again and let it rest against Geralt's neck once more. He felt ashamed, but he'd just been through hell and his dignity felt lost to him anyways. His hands were touching the witcher's shirt and after a minute, they moved towards both sides of his torso without Jaskier remembering when he'd allowed them to do that.

Jaskier's head dropped down a little further and the tip of his nose started touching the smooth skin covering Geralt's scent gland. Geralt's breath hitched for a second. _Why did that have to feel SO good?!_ It wasn't a sexual feeling, even though it promised that it could turn into one. It was rather making him feel whole, like he belonged right there with his omega. Like he was wanted and needed there, not just tolerated as a neccessary evil.

A part of Geralt wanted to lower his own head and put his nose against Jaskier's neck, hell, he wanted to rub himself all over him until he smelled of nothing but _his._ But, of course, Geralt didn't do that. Bless (or curse?) his witcher senses, Jaskier's omega scent was already flooding his brain as it was. The need to at least hug the omega back became unbearable. Geralt prayed that he wouldn't startle Jaskier, as he slowly wrapped his arms around him. The omega made a pleased sound and an intense warmth spread inside of Geralt's chest.

The witcher had been right, the nights were already pretty chilly, but Jaskier was actually glad about it as it gave him an excuse to stay snuggled up against the alpha like this. Even though he still wasn't sure what would happen to him over the course of the next few days, fucking him didn't seem to be the witcher's first priority. Even smelling his fear hadn't riled him up. And now here he was, holding him in his arms, comforting him and letting him put his nose against his scent gland. Geralt didn't have to do any of these things, and yet he did.

Suddenly Geralt winced, causing Jaskier to move his head far enough away to look at the witcher.

"Are you doing it again?" Geralt asked.

Jaskier was confused. "Doing what again?"

"Hiding from me that you're afraid? Suppressing your fear scent? You don't have to do this around me, you've seen what happens if you bottle it up. Let me know when you don't like something, it's the only way I can adjust to it. ...okay?"

Jaskier rested his nose against the witcher's neck again. "Seems like I've wasted all of my fear on that meltdown I had a few minutes ago. I'm not hiding anything from you right now." He suppressed a yawn. "Well, maybe except that I'm tired," he added with a small smile.

Geralt wanted to believe him and a part of him really did. But he'd witnessed Jaskier's talent of putting up an act. Anyways, he didn't have a choice but to trust the omega was telling the truth.

Jaskier could feel his own breathing deepen. Who would have thought that this day would have him end up here, sharing a bedroll with an alpha witcher? He remembered what the merchant had told him about the Law of Surprise. "Geralt?"

"Hmm?"

"What does it mean that the Law of Surprise picked me?"

"Nothing, go to sleep."

"But...the merchant told me that it would make me your destiny. You usually evoke it to bind children to you so that you can turn them into witchers. Are you gonna make me become a witcher?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It only works with children and even then, the odds aren't great. Now go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Jaskier closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night. Usually, he would have been afraid of sleeping in the dark, in the middle of nowhere where all sorts of creatures might be roaming the woods. But strangely, with Geralt so close to him, he wasn't worried at all. The witcher probably slept like this most of the nights. And he was still in one piece. So they should be fine.

The omega felt himself drifting off to sleep when his stomach started to contract painfully. Right, he hadn't eaten anything today. It hadn't been that much on the day before, either. He tried to ignore it, but it became worse and it kept him from falling asleep.

He opened his eyes and let his gaze wander over the campsite that was illuminated by the fire. There was a cooking pot sitting nearby. Jaskier lifted his head a little to peek inside. There was still a good amount of thick stew left in it and Jaskier's stomach contracted once more at the sight. He buried his head against Geralt's chest, considering what to do.

Ask the witcher about it? What if he said 'no'? Wait until the witcher would fall asleep and then sneak a little? Maybe, but what if he got caught? He swallowed hard and turned his head once more to give the stew a longing glance.

Geralt could feel the omega shift restlessly in his arms. "What is it?" he asked, following Jaskier's gaze. " _Oh._ Are you hungry? Shit, you probably are." Geralt's chest tightened and the alpha inside of him was growling. _How come he didn't think of that?!_ He really should take Jaskier to someone who'd take better care of him. But even then, he knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to do it. Not after holding Jaskier in his arms like this. Well at least not until the omega would ask him for it.

"A little," Jaskier answered hesitantly, ignoring how he was instantly drooling at the thought of the stew. "Just give me a few spoonfuls and I'll be fine." Now the alpha part of Geralt was actually growling, sensing the omega's desperation.

Of course, Jaskier instantly took it the wrong way. "Okay, or don't, that's fine too." He turned his head away from the stew so that it wouldn't tempt him anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Geralt groaned internally. Great, now he'd made it even worse. He got out of the bedroll and put the pot filled with stew on the fire. He gently stirred it until it was warm but not too hot to eat.

Jaskier had shifted so that he was facing away from the fire, not daring to look at the food that he probably wouldn't even get to eat. The inside of the bedroll was immediately getting colder, now that Geralt was no longer beside him. Jaskier suppressed a shiver.

"Jaskier?" the witcher asked softly.

Jaskier turned around and was faced with the pot of stew. His eyes grew wide and his eyebrows shot up as he wiggled out of the sleeping roll, the cold all but forgotten. Geralt handed him a spoon.

Jaskier took it hesitantly. Then he slowly lowered it into the pot, attempting to get as much meat on it as possible while trying to make it look like he wasn't. When you didn't know how many spoons you were allowed, you'd better make them count.

"Eat up," Geralt said in a low voice and Jaskier couldn't determine what might be going through the witcher's mind.

After the first few carefully measured spoons and watching Geralt's reaction (which was exactly none, as he'd just crawled back inside the bedroll and closed his eyes), Jaskier just dug in. The feeling of warm stew in his mouth was pure heaven. He swallowed his first few mouthfuls and felt the pain in his stomach easing off. "Gods, that's good," he sighed.

Geralt couldn't deny how it made the alpha inside of him purr when he listened to the omega relishing the food, even though it was just some barely seasoned stew.

When Jaskier was half way through, he stopped. "Geralt, am I really allowed to eat all of this?"

The witcher sighed. "Yes, eat as much as you can without making yourself sick."

Jaskier smiled. "The merchant was right about you. You are a good man."

"There's many people who say otherwise," Geralt replied.

"Don't listen to them." Jaskier shrugged.

Jaskier finally pushed the pot of stew away from him. Then he stretched and carefully snuggled back inside of the bedroll. Putting his head against Geralt's neck felt so natural that he'd already done it before his mind had gotten a chance to ponder this. Jaskier inhaled deeply and assessed his current state: Warm, his belly filled with food, surrounded by an alpha's scent that, for once, didn't scare but soothe him, and the only thing slightly hurting was his forearm where he'd bitten himself in a fit of blind panic. This actually might qualify as one of the best days he'd ever had since he'd presented as an omega.

Geralt's scent lulled Jaskier to sleep.

The next morning Jaskier woke up, feeling exceptionally well-rested. He tried to stretch but couldn't really move, something was trapping him. Panicking, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He instantly became aware of the warm body that was pressing against his own. Two long and terrible seconds passed in which he tried to remember last night's events. The Law of Surprise, that witcher who had taken him as payment... _Geralt_. He quickly put his nose back against Geralt's neck and inhaled deeply which instantly calmed him down. The witcher who had let him have as much food as he wanted, who'd tried to comfort him during a panic attack (well, one that had actually been caused by him, but anyways). The alpha who'd allowed him the put his nose against his scent gland.

At that moment, Jaskier realized two things. First, the witcher had put his own nose against Jaskier's neck in his sleep. The omega could feel his breath ghost over his own sensitive skin which instantly gave him pleasant goosebumps. Second, the witcher was hard. His erection was even warmer than the rest of him, Jaskier could feel it through both of their clothes, pressing itself against Jaskier's front.

Strangely, Jaskier's first instinct wasn't to move away but to stay right there with his nose pressed to Geralt's neck. And that was exactly what he did until Geralt woke up a few minutes later. The witcher was still half-asleep when he rolled his hips forward and pushed his scent gland against Jaskier's nose. A quiet groan escaped him and Jaskier instinctively pushed his hips against him in response, attempting to coax out more of these beautiful sounds from his, - wait, the - alpha and ignoring the warning voice inside of his head that told him that he'd only make this worse for himself by teasing the alpha before...well. Realizing there actually was a part of him that _wasn't_ that warning voice made Jaskier frown. _One pot of stew and a little bit of kindness? Was that how low his standards had gotten? But Geralt smelled so very right, so different from all the other alphas that had just reeked of nothing but danger and unconcealed lust. He smelled like mate and Jaskier wanted to see him happy._

Suddenly, Geralt jumped wide awake, realizing what he had done, and immediately froze. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to..." He ran a hand through his hair that was still tied back and jerked his nose away from Jaskier's neck. Before Jaskier could say anything, he immediately crawled out of the bedroll. "Alright, I'm gonna go and catch us some breakfast now." With that, he went off into the woods. Jaskier turned around and let his gaze follow him. At once, the bedroll was feeling really cold to him. It was clearly missing a witcher. Jaskier smiled at the thought and moved over to the side were Geralt had been sleeping, trying to absorb the last of his warmth.

After some time, Geralt returned with a large salmon. Jaskier's mouth fell open.

"It was huge luck, they're only here at this time of the year, since they come here to spawn. So we might even be treated with some caviar. Ever had some before?"

Jaskier shook his head, still not able to believe that he'd had that much stew for dinner and was now going to have salmon for breakfast.

He grinned. "You know, you might never get rid of me if you keep spoiling me like that!"

For a moment, the witcher tilted his head, amber eyes glowing brightly in the sun and the corners of his lips twisted into a faint smile. He managed to look sheepish and proud at the same time and suddenly, he appeared to be much younger than he actually was. Jaskier couldn't believe that this was the same man he had lured away from the village just yesterday because he'd been afraid the witcher might harm the couple that had taken Jaskier in.

Geralt sat down and started to prepare the salmon. He couldn't deny how this had made him feel like a wolf who'd brought home a good catch for his mate and his litter. It had felt good and it still did. Much better than just to hunt for himself. Like someone actually cared whether he would return or not. And not just because his return meant food.

They were lucky, the salmon was indeed full of orange eggs and Jaskier watched curiously as Geralt squeezed them out. "Umm, Geralt?"

"Hmm?"

"Wouldn't it be smarter to sell the eggs instead of just eating them ourselves?"

The corners of Geralt's lips twisted upwards again. "Oh, it would be...if there would be any hope of finding someone able and willing to pay for them before they go bad. People around here would probably pay much more for a good piece of meat or even some oat meal. Something helping to quench their hunger, you know?"

Jaskier bit his lip and looked down. "Oh yes, I know."

When Geralt had finished preparing the salmon, they put it on sticks to roast it over the fire. Once it was done, Jaskier cut it into thick stripes, arranged it on a plate (they only had one) and decorated it with orange caviar.

"Looks like we're eating at some very fine inn," Jaskier commented on his own work. "Oh wait," he exclaimed and jumped to his feet. He picked a few leaves of sorrel that were growing nearby. Jaskier added the leaves to the plate and gave it a contented nod. Then he picked the plate up and put it down in front of Geralt. He bowed and smirked. "There you go, my good sir. Salmon with caviar and sorrel, as you wished."

Mirth glinted in Geralt's eyes as he patted the ground beside him with his hand and Jaskier sat down next to him. While they were eating, Geralt realized that without Jaskier, this would have just been some good catch, not differing from any of the other good catches he'd made before. With Jaskier by his side, however, this had turned into a meal at some noble establishment that neither of them could or would ever care to afford in real life.

Once they had finished, Jaskier gave Geralt a long look. He recalled how he had felt Geralt, certain parts of Geralt, against himself when he'd been waking up this morning. Jaskier started playing with the seam of his chemise again. "You know, it would be alright for you to...take me from time to time if this means I get to stay with you. You're so kind to me, look, you even share your plate with me. You could take me and still be better than any of those other alphas that I had the displeasure of knowing."

Geralt had to keep himself from growling at the reminder that other alphas had ever touched – and hurt – his omega. _Shit, why did he keep thinking of Jaskier like that?! Even if the Law of Surprise had indeed, by some unknown force, made him his destiny, this didn't mean that he automatically became his omega._

The witcher unclenched his fists and turned towards Jaskier. He gently took his face into his hands and gazed into his eyes. So very blue. He could get lost in them. He wanted to get lost in them. _Shit._

Jaskier just stared back. Unflinching, not looking away. As if seeing the sunlight reflecting in that unnaturally amber eyes with the slit pupils was something he'd get to see every day.

"Jaskier?"

"Yes?"

"I won't, ever. Not like this. Never like this. Come here." Geralt pulled the omega into a tight hug and Jaskier moved his head so that the scent glands on their necks were touching. Geralt couldn't help but lean into the touch and revel in the way their scents were mixing.

When they'd finally pulled away again, Geralt cocked his head. "Besides, since when has this noble establishment turned into a brothel? This moral decline is outrageous!"

Jaskier laughed and Geralt joined in with a low chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

They found some kind of routine over the next few days of traveling and Jaskier tried his best to make himself useful. He washed their clothes, cleaned their cooking equipment and even started to gain Roach's trust. Jaskier noticed that every morning when they woke up, Geralt would be hard – and the way he rolled his hips for a few times and abruptly stopped once he was fully awake definitely suggested that it wasn't just morning wood. But Geralt never commented on it aside from a few grunts that could be understood as an awkward excuse.

After two weeks of traveling together, Jaskier got to see his first monster.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a contract on it. And Geralt hadn't been looking for it, either. It was somewhere around midnight when Jaskier was woken up by Geralt. "Hmpf?" he whispered sleepily.

"Jaskier, do you see the group of trees over there? Run towards them and hide, okay?"

"Geralt what...?"

"Now!" Geralt practically dragged him out of the bedroll.

"But Geralt, why...?"

"Monster," Geralt grunted and jumped up, rummaging through Roach's saddlebags. Jaskier could see him take out a small vial and down it in one go.

"Dammit, run! And don't come out until I return." The witcher reached for his silver sword and pushed Jaskier towards the trees and Jaskier started running.

The omega hid behind a large oak, his heart hammering loudly inside his chest. He tried to listen to the sounds of Geralt's footprints but he couldn't hear them. Suddenly, there was a roar and the sound of claws scraping over stone. He forced himself to stay hidden. When there was a second roar and the sound of something wet, that was it for Jaskier. He couldn't just stay in hiding while his alpha was attacked by a monster. He could at least distract it, surely this would help Geralt finish it off.

Two against one, that would definitely increase the odds. He quickly picked up a branch from the ground, took a few steps forward to hide behind the tree that was closest to the fight and tossed the branch as far as he could. Obviously, the beast hadn't taken notice. So he picked up a few pebbles and started throwing them as well, one by one.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of claws approaching. Fast. Shit, he really hadn't thought this through. All he'd thought about was how he hated the thought of Geralt having to fight the beast all by himself.

The moon was almost completely covered by clouds that night. Jaskier couldn't see a thing, so he was relying completely on his hearing. To his relief, the beast seemed to stop and there were sniffing noises. A second later it made a high-pitched sound that made Jaskier's hair stand on end. It wheezed and this time, Jaskier could make out the wet sound of a blade cutting through flesh. And then the night fell quiet again.

"Geralt?" he asked hesitantly.

Silence was the only answer he got. At once he realized how scary this was feeling, standing in the pitch-dark forest, not being able to make out a single thing and praying to the gods that his alpha might answer. And finally, he did. "Are. You. Mad?" His voice was a low, dangerous growl and somehow it sounded different. Like it was cold as ice but with an underlying heat that made Jaskier shiver.

"Well, _you_ are sure sounding mad...angry I mean...," Jaskier's voice trailed off. He quickly cleared his throat and continued speaking. "Well, I just thought I'd help you by distracting the beast. See, it has worked, I'd call that a win, don't you think?"

There was no answer coming from the darkness.

"Look, I just couldn't bear the thought that you'd have to face it alone...," the omega rambled on.

"You do know that I'm a witcher?" The ice-and-fire voice replied, emphasizing every single word.

"Yes, I know," Jaskier admitted, biting his lip. "Sorry. Could you at least come out so that I don't have to talk to the darkness?"

"We'll meet at the campsite."

As soon as Jaskier had reached the place where they'd made camp for the night, he heard Geralt's voice again. It was still sounding strange, like Geralt deliberately tried to speak slower than he actually would. "Just go to sleep, I'll be with you when you wake up tomorrow. I'll stay right here to protect you, don't be scared."

Jaskier was confused. "Geralt what...? You know, I'd actually feel much safer if you'd be next to me in that bedroll. Except...are there more?"

"No, it was just one. It's dead now. Go to sleep."

Jaskier took a step towards the direction where Geralt's voice was coming from. "Then why don't you come here? Really, I'd feel much safer that way."

"I doubt that." Geralt's voice was carried away with the wind and it started to feel a little spooky.

"Why would you say that?" Jaskier asked. "Just come here...please?"

"Jaskier, that potion I just took...it changes me. Makes me look like a monster. I'm looking like the devil himself right now. Pale skin, black veins all over my face..." He could hear Geralt spit out on the floor in disgust.

Jaskier was so nervous that he suddenly started laughing. "Oh great, so you think I'm feeling safer knowing that a man looking like a monster is out there somewhere in this woods where I can't see him? You really think I could go to sleep like that? Seriously, now I'm imagining all kinds of terrifying ways how you might look like, that's so much worse. Please, just show yourself."

"Are you sure?" Geralt didn't sound convinced.

"Yes! If you're really looking as scary as you say are, then I'll at least be able to keep an eye on you instead of staring into the darkness all night and imagining stuff."

"Huh, if you put it like that..."

"Yes, just show yourself." Jaskier sat down beside the bedroll and looked up in expectation. He was pretty sure that Geralt was exaggerating how scary he'd look like.

Suddenly something stepped out from the darkness and into the light of the fire, stopping at the very edge of their campsite. The creature was pale as death with black veins on every inch of its visible skin. Even though it stood completely still, the black veins seemed to be pulsing with life, like something wanted to break through from unter its skin. Its eyes were cast to the ground and just as Jaskier looked at its face, its eyes shot up, faster than a human's ever could have. They were black as charcoals and Jaskier felt like their gaze was burning him. He winced. "Umm, Geralt?"

"Yes."

Jaskier felt like he somehow needed to make sure that this was really his kind-hearted witcher with whom he'd shared a bedroll with for the last two weeks. "Okay...what kind of fish did you catch us for breakfast a few days ago? The one with the orange eggs inside of it?"

"Jaskier..." The creature sighed and rolled its black eyes. "If I really were someone else, don't you think I could guess that it was a salmon if you told me that I've caught it around here and that it had orange eggs? And that it was apparently large enough to serve as breakfast for two people?"

"Oh...well, if you'd just answered 'salmon' without giving me the lecture, I'd have known that you weren't Geralt," Jaskier exclaimed and stuck out his tongue at the scary-looking creature.

Geralt's black eyes grew wide. And they grew even wider when Jaskier took a few careful steps towards him until he was standing right in front of him. Geralt instantly cast his eyes down again.

"Can I touch you?" Jaskier asked softly.

Geralt was still avoiding his gaze. "Umm...yes?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jaskier gently ran one finger over Geralt's pale face. It was cold as ice and he flinched. As soon as he felt the omega flinch, Geralt jumped back so quickly that Jaskier couldn't even see him move. The quick motion had startled Jaskier more then the sensation of touching Geralt's skin and he sighed. "Come back here."

Geralt slowly took a few steps forward again, eyes still not meeting Jaskier's. The omega extended his hand and ran it over Geralt's cheek once more. "Does being like this...hurt?" He held his breath, not knowing how he would take it if his alpha was in pain.

"No."

Jaskier was relieved and exhaled shakily.

"It makes me feel quite on edge though. I'm overly sensitive towards all kinds of stimuli. See that tree at the edge of the clearing? Behind it are some bushes and in one of them is nesting a pair of robins. They have four fledglings and the youngest one just. won't. shut. up."

Jaskier peered into the darkness. "Umm, no, I can't see the tree," he answered, completely baffled by Geralt's words and by how incredibly hightened the witcher's already keen senses had to be right now.

Since Geralt still wouldn't look him in the eye, Jaskier put both of his hands against the witcher's face and slowly lifted it up. He could see his own reflection in these large, black eyes. Admittedly, Geralt really did look like the devil himself right now and his voice was definitely different from his usual one. But his choice of words was still so typically Geralt, calm and collected...safe. Suddenly, he had an idea. If Geralt was experiencing everything more intensely than usual, maybe this was the perfect time to... He gently pressed his lips against Geralt's.

The witcher made a surprised sound but he didn't pull away. Jaskier took it as encouragement and kept kissing Geralt's ice-cold lips. Soon they opened up for him and Jaskier discovered that the witcher's tongue was burning hot. The harsh contrast sent shivers down Jaskier's spine. He'd expected the witcher's whole body temperature to have been lowered but instead, it seemed like the potion had made him turn colder on the outside but also so much warmer on the inside.

Jaskier kept kissing him some more. "Your blood must be burning so hot right now," he whispered and it sounded exactly as seductive as the omega had imagined it. Geralt groaned against his lips and Jaskier could feel that the witcher was hard in his breeches. Geralt pulled away and looked at him with questioning black eyes. "Why are you kissing me?"

Jaskier smiled. "Because I like you...well, more than just 'like' actually."

"Oh. But...why are you kissing me _now_?"

Jaskier chuckled. "You told me that everything would feel more intense when you are like that. So I figured, now would be a good time." He shrugged.

Geralt snorted but Jaskier could sense that he was about to laugh as well. "Yeah, who wouldn't look at me right now and think that this might be the perfect time to kiss me...?"

Jaskier gave him another quick kiss. "Have you ever tried being intimate with someone when you are like this? How it feels?"

"Jaskier, I'm not going to take you," the witcher growled. The omega couldn't help but notice how much more intimidating Geralt's (already impressive) growls became when he was probably looking more scary than the monster he'd just slain.

Jaskier shook his head. "No, you're not going to take me. But...I could touch you. You know, I've thought about it for a while, every morning when you wake up..."

"We've only known each other for two weeks," Geralt interrupted him.

"A short while," Jaskier pouted. "And a lot," he added as if this would somehow support his argument.

"A lot what?" Geralt was obviously lost.

"I've thought about it...a lot." With Jaskier currently being the only one of them who could actually blush, he did. Enough for both of them.

"Oh," Geralt breathed. "Why did you think about it?"

"Because...I'd like it. Please believe me, I'm not masking my scent right now and I don't want to do this as any kind of payment or because I'm afraid that you might get rid of me if I don't do anything like this. It...would make me happy. And it would make you happy. Well, 'happy' might be the wrong word in your case but...I think you'd enjoy it. Am I wrong?"

Before Geralt could answer his question, Jaskier resumed kissing him, letting his hand travel down to rub over the huge bulge in his pants. Geralt's hips immediately jerked forward and into Jaskier's touch. "Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop." Jaskier smiled. The witcher remained silent which made Jaskier smile even more. "See, told you," he purred into his ear. Then he put his nose against Geralt's scent gland, lightly palming the witcher through his pants while taking in his scent. The potion seemed to make Geralt's alpha scent come in waves. For a few seconds, there was almost nothing and then his scent spiked, sharp and exciting, and so much more intense than usual, only to stop for a short time until the next wave hit Jaskier's nose. He suspected that the potions weren't exactly healthy for Geralt, however, he loved that certain side effect.

He kept running his hand over the outside of Geralt's breeches in a lazy rhythm and soon, he could hear the witcher's breathing quicken. Geralt made a sound somewhere between a 'hmm' and a growl and pressed back against Jaskier's hand with a rising urgency. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. How Geralt was standing there in front of him, all pale skin and black veins, eyes closed and desperately trying to fuck into his hand with a need he'd been holding back around the omega for so long.

Seeing the witcher like this and smelling how his scent pulsed in the same rhythm as the blackness in his veins made Jaskier hard and dripping with slick. He fumbled with the buttons of Geralt's pants and slipped his hand inside to put it around his cock. The veins on it were black as well. Jaskier could feel the coldness on the outside but also its hotness right beneath the surface. It was really strange because one would have thought that skin could feel either cold or hot, or that it would mix together to make for a lukewarm temperature. But somehow it didn't. It felt like someone had put a really thin layer of ice on a pot filled with hot water. Only that the ice wouldn't melt and both ice and water would just keep their temperature, ignoring each other's proximity.

Jaskier let his hand stroke Geralt's cock. One slow, firm stroke. Geralt hissed and rolled his hips.

"You need this, my dear witcher, don't you? * _another slow stroke*_ You've been holding back for me for so long, haven't you?" Geralt whimpered and Jaskier could see how the pulsing of his black veins was picking up its pace, and with it, the waves of his alpha scent.

"Oh, don't try to tell me that you haven't been wanting this for two weeks, every morning when you wake up next to me, so hard and throbbing." Jaskier had no idea how he was coming up with these words, they just fell from his lips as his own arousal intensified.

"Jaskier...faster," Geralt panted.

Jaskier felt his lips twist into a smile. "No," he whispered while still stroking the witcher at that teasingly slow pace. "I want you to come on exactly this pace or not at all." He had absolutely no idea where this was coming from. He wasn't into domming or torture or anything like this. It just... _fuck_ , it just made him so hard right now. Knowing that Geralt had waited so long for this....and just dragging it out some more...it felt simply intoxicating. But suddenly, he felt the need to check in with Geralt. "Umm, of course only if that's okay with you?" he whispered softly, stilling his hand for a second.

"Fuuuck, yes," Geralt groaned loudly, trying to push into Jaskier's hand to get at least some friction again. So this was settled. Jaskier smiled and started stroking him again. He felt a few thick drops of precum run over his hand and it felt much hotter against his skin than what would have been normal without the effects of the potion. When he looked down, he saw that Geralt's precum was black and he shuddered with arousal. "Oh yes, everything is so hot inside of you right now, it's all feeling so... _*slow stroke*_ ...very... _*another slow stroke*_... intense." He'd gotten down on his knees and took Geralt into his mouth as soon as he'd said the last word.

Geralt started groaning, which soon turned into screaming as he could feel his orgasm approach. Thanks to Jaskier's slow pace, it kept building and building until Geralt felt like he might explode. Two tears ran down Geralt's cheeks and they were black as well. That was it for Jaskier, and, as he felt his own spent spilling inside his pants, he finally had mercy with Geralt. He turned back to using his hand, stroking him hard and fast. Geralt came almost instantly, painting Jaskier's shirt with thick white stripes. Jaskier had no idea if Geralt usually came this much or if this was because of the potion or just because he'd been dragging it out like that...it didn't matter. He stroked the witcher all the way through his climax and when he was finally done, Jaskier's shirt was sticking to his skin at some places. The hot cum was practically steaming with the cold air surrounding it.

Geralt instantly had to sit down, he didn't trust his legs anymore after coming this hard. Jaskier sat down next to him, half-heartedly trying to avoid the drops of cum that hadn't made it onto his shirt and had landed on the ground instead. A few minutes passed until both of them had caught their breath again. "Was that...okay? I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do, did I?" Geralt asked softly. The blackness pulsing inside of his veins looked a lot calmer now.

"Not at all, I really liked it," Jaskier answered with a smile. Then he looked down at his sticky shirt and a thought came to his mind. And he wouldn't have been Jaskier if he hadn't shared it with the witcher. "You know, my coin would have been on black but...eh, white was fine too."

Geralt shot him an incredulous look and laughed. "Glad to see you're fine."

In a nearby village, two men sat beside the fire. They'd heard the noises that Jaskier had coaxed out of the alpha. "Damn monsters," one of them muttered. "The woods just aren't save at night."

"Yeah, that's it, we're gonna hire a professional! Just concentrate so you can describe the sounds to the witcher later, maybe this'll help him find the beast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was actually how my story originally ended. But then my muse returned to me and I could write some (kind of) proper ending...well, by proper ending I mean even more smut. :D So you're in for one more chapter after this one. :)
> 
> PS: Did I just shamelessly exaggerate the effects that one vial of cat potion has on Geralt's appearance and his behavior? Yes. Did I also ignore that the books state that Geralt can't do 'certain things' for a while after taking witcher potions? Absolutely. Sorry, not sorry. :D
> 
> PPS: Yes, it has only been one and a half months since Jaskier has escaped from the slave market, but let's just assume that he's really resilient/good at recovering and that he trusts Geralt a great deal. I wouldn't have written it like that if it wasn't omega-verse, it's all about the calming scent and the 'possible mate connection', you know... :D


	7. Chapter 7

This night, Jaskier slept snuggled up against a pale, black-eyed creature. His pale, black-eyed creature.  
When morning came, Geralt woke up first. The black had retreated from his eyes and veins, and his skin had regained its color. He let his gaze travel over the omega who had rested his head trustingly against his neck like every other night, to fall asleep almost instantly. He hadn't cared how Geralt had looked like. Jaskier hadn't shown the slightest hint of fear once he'd made sure that it was really him. A warm feeling spread inside of Geralt's chest and once more, he felt like this was exactly where he belonged...with whom he belonged.  
  
Jaskier stirred in his arms. The omega opened his eyes and smiled. He inhaled deeply and hummed in content. Geralt joined in with a low purr.  
  
After a few minutes, Jaskier lifted his head to meet the witcher's eyes. "Geralt?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I want you to mark me."  
The witcher was startled at first. But it made sense with how every alpha was lured in by the scent of an unclaimed omega. Jaskier would be able to move more freely when they were passing through populated areas. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Geralt. I want to be your mate in every way possible. Even though my next heat is not due until several weeks from now, I want you to do this now."  
"Hmm. Okay."  
Jaskier was surprised. "Really? Huh, I thought convincing you would be much harder than this. I mean, just yesterday you insisted that you wouldn't take me..."  
"I'm still saying that."  
"What? But Geralt, you just agreed to marking me...?"  
"I did. I'm going to mark you with my scent, rub it all over you so you don't have to worry about being bothered by any other alphas anymore." Geralt liked the thought of that more than he cared to admit.  
"No Geralt, that's not what I meant. I want you to do it properly, I want you to bite my neck while you..." The rest of his sentence was muffled by Geralt's shirt as Jaskier buried his head against his chest.  
"Jaskier...I definitely won't do that, not with what you've been through."

The omega remained silent and neither of them made a sound for a while. Suddenly Geralt felt that his shirt had gotten wet where Jaskier was still putting his face against it. "Jaskier, are you crying?"  
"No," the omega sniffled.  
Geralt instinctively started rubbing Jaskier's back, assuming he was crying because of some bad memories that had been stirred up in him.  
Finally Jaskier pulled away from him, avoiding his gaze. "I understand that you don't want me as a real mate. It's alright." He sounded absolutely heartbroken.  
  
Geralt was dumbfounded. "What?!"  
Jaskier tried to blink his tears away but new ones were spilling instantly. "Of course you wouldn't want someone who's already been had by so many other alphas. You'd always be reminded of them."  
A low growl resounded from somewhere deep down in Geralt's chest.  
"See?" Jaskier took it as confirmation.

Geralt grabbed Jaskier by his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Jaskier." His voice was firm with a hint of sadness and regret. "I would take you right here in this bedroll and mark you in every way I possibly could."  
"Then why don't you?" There was something fierce in Jaskier's eyes and it made a shiver run down Geralt's spine. He had to clear his throat before he could speak again. "Because I'm afraid that it might break you. Look, you didn't see yourself on that night when we first met. How you were begging me not to take you, so scared of it that you passed out on me."  
"That...was then," Jaskier replied. "And now I'm asking you to do it."

Geralt sighed. "Jaskier. It's only been a little more than a month since you you escaped from these..."  
"So what?" Jaskier interrupted him. Are you telling me that there's a certain amount of time that I have to wait for until I'm allowed to have sex after being raped? Enlighten me, what would you suggest would be the appropriate time to wait? Three months? Six months? A year?"  
Geralt had to look away. "Sorry," he muttered.  
"Besides," Jaskier continued, "I'm hoping I get to replace these old memories with some new ones that help me realize that it doesn't always have to be like that."  
Geralt's eyes shot up again. "You've never had any good experiences with this...ever?"  
Jaskier shook his head. "In a certain way, you are my first." He smiled sheepishly.

Geralt instantly hugged him tight and kissed him on his forehead and then, after a brief moment of hesitation, on his lips. Jaskier melted into the kiss. He let his hands travel under Geralt's shirt and their kissing became really filthy. Unlike yesterday, when he'd been juiced up on that potion, Geralt's skin was pleasantly warm. Jaskier pulled off the witcher's shirt and then his own one.

Geralt furrowed his brow. "Umm, Jaskier wait...don't you at least want to wait until your heat sets in? It'll probably be easier for you to enjoy it then."

Jaskier ran his hand over the witcher's naked torso, drawing an invisible pattern there. "No. I'm actually more comfortable with trying this while I'm not in heat. It's more controlled like that... _I_ am more in control." The witcher couldn't help how he got distracted by Jaskier's hand tracing the scars on his torso. Then the omega's hand travelled towards his neck to touch his own scar. "You wear them with pride, you know," he whispered. "And rightfully so, because the things that have caused these are dead...but you are still here."

Geralt let his gaze travel towards Jaskier's neck. He had to suppress a growl and take a few deep breaths before he could answer. "The people who did this to you may not be dead. But you are still here as well. Never forget that."

Jaskier couldn't help but smile. "I won't," he replied with a hint of pride in his voice and the witcher knew that at least for one time, he'd said the right thing. "So," Jaskier smirked and brought his lips closer to Geralt's again, "what you said about taking me right here in this bedroll...I hope that wasn't a bluff."

Geralt was still a little surprised at Jaskier's sudden eagerness to do this, however, he respected Jaskier's choice. _Gods, how he hoped that he wouldn't screw this up._ Jaskier could sense his hesitation. "What is it?" he whispered softly.

"I just...don't know how to do this," Geralt admitted.

"What, am I your first too?" Jaskier teased.

The corners of Geralt's mouth twitched. "No, of course not but...well, you are my first male omega, and..." Geralt cursed himself for not stopping before 'and' and his voice trailed off. "I'm just so afraid that I'll do something wrong," he added after a short while.

Jaskier sighed. "You're not insecure because I'm an omega, I get it."

"Well, maybe that adds a little to it." Geralt playfully brushed his nose over the skin around Jaskier's scent gland and both of their heartbeats instantly quickened. Jaskier could already feel how his body was starting to produce slick which was probably a good start for what he was wanting to do here. "Just treat me like you would treat any other person in this situation...okay?"

"I'll try," Geralt hummed against his neck. "But you promise me that you'll instantly tell me if something doesn't feel right or if you just need a minute. Can I trust you on this?"

"Yes," Jaskier replied firmly.

Geralt ran his nose over Jaskier's neck again, this time directly over his scent gland. Nice and slow. Jaskier moaned softly. "Umm, I'm already wet," he admitted almost timidly. Hearing Jaskier talk like that, knowing that he could've easily hidden his embarrassment from him but chose to display it this openly made Geralt leak a drop of precum into his leather pants. "Shit, I guess me too," he chuckled lowly. "Great, now you've made it worse," Jaskier complained teasingly as he could feel the warm slick soak into his own pants.

The omega's sweet scent intensified, mixing with the scent of his slick. Geralt was actually glad that they were doing this while Jaskier wasn't in heat. He really didn't know how he was supposed to last once the omega would be in real heat if it was already that hard to hold back when Jaskier was 'just' aroused. Well, it wasn't hard to hold back from taking Jaskier against his will, of course, just...hard to hold back. This was kind of new to him as he usually didn't have an issue with this at all. But usually, his partners didn't smell like Jaskier did. Nor were they making such sweet, addicting sounds as Jaskier was making right now when Geralt began to lick at his scent gland.

Jaskier started to shiver with pleasure until he was forced to move Geralt's head away from his throat. "Geralt, if you keep doing this..."

"Yeah, I know," Geralt panted. "Me too," he admitted and Jaskier moaned loudly, clenching his hands around the fabric of the bedroll.

"Alright, get out of your pants, quickly," Jaskier commanded, already struggling with his own ones. As soon as they were off, Jaskier could feel the slick coat the inner sides of his thighs. He moaned again and turned on his back.

"Okay, need to prepare you," Geralt whispered and coated his fingers in the excess slick pooling between Jaskier's legs. Jaskier whimpered. This was nothing like the other times in his life, he hadn't even been wet back then. Nothing reminded him of the things that the other alphas had done to him and so he was able to let himself relax into the pleasant sensation.

Geralt let one of his fingers slowly breach the ring of muscles to slide inside the omega ...and Jaskier was immediately begging him for the second. Geralt was eagerly giving it to him. His mind was getting clouded with feverish lust but he was still keeping a close eye on Jaskier's reactions. Jaskier's hips bucked uncontrollably as he was writhing around his fingers. "Oh Geralt, shit," he moaned. "Are you as close as I am?"

The witcher gave a low grunt, it was all he was able to get out while forcing himself to stay on this side of the edge. "Geralt, I can't last until you take me," Jaskier whimpered desperately. Both of them were so terribly close but neither was willing to stop to cool off for a moment.

Geralt quickly slipped a third finger inside, surprised at how very adapted Jaskier's omega physiology seemed to be. He was already loose around his fingers in a way that an alpha or a beta never would have been after this little time of preparation.

Jaskier started shaking. "Take me. Shit, I'm so fucking close." Slick was pooling around Geralt's fingers. Geralt took a deep, shuddering breath, adjusting his position to put his cock against Jaskier's hole.

Jaskier gripped the witcher's hips with both his hands and held them in place. Then he snapped his own hips forward which made Geralt slide inside him. _Oh Gods._ There was nothing but wetness and warmth and Jaskier was just rocking his hips faster and faster.

Geralt didn't even get to move his own hips before he felt the first waves of his orgasm approach. He couldn't help it, his whole body was convulsing, pleasure coursing through him so intensely that he just wasn't able to hold back. He could feel Jaskier clench around him as he spilled inside of him in long hot spurts. Jaskier's own cum splattered against the naked skin of his stomach. He closed his eyes and rode out his orgasm, a series of loud moans escaping him. With a final deep thrust his knot popped out and he collapsed on top of Jaskier who instantly wrapped his arms around him.

"So good," Jaskier sighed. "Hmm," Geralt agreed.

They stayed like this until Geralt's knot allowed him to move again. He was still hard. Jaskier lazily thrust up his hips. "Up for some more?" Geralt smirked. Jaskier whimpered in agreement.

This time, Geralt started kissing Jaskier while he settled on a slow, teasing pace. He kissed him all the way through while both of their movements grew more urgent with time. Jaskier could feel how his whole body was getting rhythmically fucked against the ground by his alpha and he loved it. His mind never got a chance to wander somewhere else, to some hidden, darker places inside of him, because Geralt's kisses were so tender and full of love, making sure Jaskier's thoughts stayed right there with him.

When Geralt could sense that Jaskier was close again, he moved away from his lips and to the left side of Jaskier's neck. He gently put his teeth over the skin of his scent gland. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Fuck, yes," Jaskier panted. "Do it, I want to be your mate, bind me to you fore... _oh Gods_!" Geralt bit down on his neck while giving him the last few thrusts that sent Jaskier over the edge for the second time. Geralt followed instantly.

When they came down from their pleasure high, Geralt began to lick at Jaskier's neck where he had marked him, soothing and gently. Jaskier hummed blissfully. "I'm yours," he whispered.

"My omega?" Geralt asked, and a small part of him didn't like how possessive this term sounded considering Jaskier's history. He didn't quite manage to hide his resentment.

"No, your destiny," Jaskier grinned happily. "But I guess also your omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that in this fic an omega is much more sensitive down there, so it's possible for Jaskier to climax without Geralt's fingers even hitting the right spot. Yes, that needed to be said, I'm weird. :D
> 
> If you liked this story, let me know. :) Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
